warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:~Shoon~
Lol your pages are wiped xD .Feather 15:30, January 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: THANK YOU<33333333333 14:52, January 12, 2013 (UTC) grr Chat glitched or summin. But anyways, yes you can help! If you can get on at least three times a week, you can be the she-cat. Think of a really, well, prissy description. (fluffy gray she-cat with crystal blue eyes) or something like that (white with a silver tail tip and paws). The tom: Viperstrike: longhaired brown tabby tom with a sweeping tail. Ravensare the sexiest birds 22:46, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Where Where did you go? ;-; 22:24, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Re I'm at my grandpas and again, I'm caught in the same ban that I'm always caught in when I get there, so I can't do anything right now (wiki wide). Anyways, I don't think I do anymore. 23:01, April 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: C: 15:27, June 26, 2013 (UTC) I do want it, the only reason why I doubted it was because 1. I was contradicting whether she should have a mate at all, because some of her personally kinda makes her self-centered and uninterested in mates, but I want her to have one and 2. Because if she's ever being herself, like being rude or something, I wouldn't want you to get offended if she were being rude to her mate, which I somewhat imagine a cat like her, being proud and ignorant, doing. Spirit really isn't a cat to be mates with if the cat is like her, mostly if the cat were proud or independent and likes to make choices for himself or be right. So yeah, we can talk about it tomorrow, but my phone is stupid so it may not be a very long chat. 02:20, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Shoonie :c Where did ya go? :c 00:07, July 7, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Okie, first of all, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Secondly, I made you a present. It's not the best, but, well, here you go. 06:07, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday<333333333333 c: "Wey hey it's time to play" 06:24, July 8, 2013 (UTC) SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN Happy birthday c: My present will be late, but I SWEAR OT WILL BE DONE ON WEDNESDAY. C: <333332 [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 11:43, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ack 2 [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 11:43, July 8, 2013 (UTC) happy birfday wifeband<333333 Happy birthday you derp<3333333 (It's Hazelwind~) oh and get yo butt on chat c: ilu2 20:03, July 9, 2013 (UTC) IM SO SORRY DXXXXXXXXXXXX IM SO SORRY I MISSED YOUR B-DAY I LOVE YOU SHOON<333333 I support Cinder's [[User:Misty Angel|'Awesomeness']] 04:19, July 9, 2013 (UTC) fffff post in TSF. Destiny's telling Garrett about her situation ;D after you post. chat's being an ass and won't let me get on it on any Wiki so fffff wtfh 19:01, July 11, 2013 (UTC) thebesticoulddo/shot C: hazelstar<3333333 * [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 20:31, July 11, 2013 (UTC) congrats bby girl<3333 Congrats on getting the mod status<3333 knew you would get it yesterdayialmostaskedleggutotakedownmyblogsoyouwoulddefinitelygetit/shot { 19:59, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Congrats on 1K edits :D Happiness is a car from Sainsbury's 08:24, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Understood; take your time and take care. 00:24, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ur killing me with ur failing on archiving you know that. 01:12, February 22, 2014 (UTC) a person that is lame. 02:36, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi Shoon! It's Honeyheart. I was just wanting to talk to you about the elder's den aka Live Chat. I don't like all the swearing. It makes me feel uncomfertable. I don't like feeling that way. I went to the Rules For This Wiki page and saw your name under Chat so yeah. Thanks Bye. Honeyheart ❤ 22:52, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Please Honestly yes please tone it down like a lot. I'd prefer not to see swears as soon as I enter the chat which I usally do. I want to feel safe when I enter the chat. So can you please make that happen? I'd like to go on the chat today and when I like. Thank you please tell me when it is safe to go on the chat. [[http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hollystar100 Honeyheart ❤ ]] (talk) 23:11, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Oh Oh. Now I get it. But I don't want to go on the chat see swears and then say tone it down. Honeyheart ❤ 23:20, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Question How do you get the time thing up in the right corner saying 13:51:4 12 Apr 2015 (UTC)? Flamestar22 13:52, April 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: I mean, how do you get it up there? I'm wondering because I want it on a wiki of mine. Flamestar22 14:00, April 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Okay, I am so confused. I read it and I'm even with another friend of mine who can't figure it out. What coding do I need to do to make it show up? https://join.me/132-724-245 Flamestar22 15:42, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Could you help me on the charart I'm doing?— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 16:07, November 5, 2015 (UTC) https://join.me/862-493-413— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 16:07, November 5, 2015 (UTC) did I see a MCR a FOB and a P!atD on your profile? Hello fellow Holy Emo Trinity trash. //waves ~LilPurpleKitty re good to know Thoughts? I'm curious about this because I think it says on Cloudnose's page that she's dyng a little after she receives her name. Is there a possibility that Gannetkit (AC) could become a mca later on? She's the reincarnation of Hazeleyeand I kinda wanna go along with the plot I have.— Never stop believing. 18:33, December 18, 2015 (UTC) join.me? Legit Boss 14:13, March 29, 2016 (UTC) I need an opinion on a char I'm working on rn. Also can we rp Rook and Silent maybe? Plus I'm the one ohosting a join.me lol Legit Boss 14:22, March 29, 2016 (UTC) https://join.me/609-139-346 and could you post in AC? Legit Boss 14:26, March 29, 2016 (UTC)